Growing Up Together
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: Summary inside. I cant say it enough, Don't like, then DON'T READ! K? Hope you enjoy it! Rated T to be safe and for later on.
1. Summary

**Growing Up Together**

**Summary: Brian's mom and dad have been best friends with Justin's mom and dad for 12 years; ever since Brian was born. When Brian was born, that was when Justin's parents had moved in next door to them. 12 years later and Justin was born. Brian met Michael when they were both 1 year old. Brian's parents became best friends with Michael's mom, Debbie. Debbie ended up becoming friends with Justin's parents as well. They all help with taking care of Justin. **

**This story starts when Justin was just brought home from the hospital and the story will continue as Brian, Michael, and Justin grow up. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Growing Up Together**

**Chapter 1**

Joan Kinney had just hung up the phone after talking to Craig Taylor. Jennifer Taylor had a baby boy a week ago and was coming home today. "Brian, can you come over here please?" Joan asked her son, Brian Kinney. He's in the living room, watching TV. He gets up from his position on the couch and goes into the kitchen, over to his mom who is sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah mom?" Brian asks, sitting next to his mom at the table.

"Jen is coming home from the hospital with Justin. Do you want to go with your dad and me to visit her?"

"Yes. I want to see Justin."

"Okay. They should be home in 15 minutes so we'll go over a little after."

"Okay." Brian went back into the living room and resumed his position on the couch.

_Half Hour Later_

Brian was sitting on the couch next to his dad, Jack Kinney. Jack got home 5 minutes ago, from getting a baby blue balloon that said _Congratulations_ on it with bottle and pacifiers on it. Joan insisted they get something for them and chose something simple. Jack went to go get.

Anyway, Brian and Jack were sitting on the couch together, watching television. Joan came from up the stairs and went into the living room. "Brian, Jack, time to go," she told them as she got her coat on. It was winter so it was cold outside. Brian and Jack got up from the couch. Joan watched them as they got up the exact same way, leaning forward then standing up. They looked so much alike and did a lot of things alike and had a lot of the same interests.

They all left and walked next door to the Taylor's. Jack knocked on the door and Craig answered the door. "Hi. We've been waiting for you to come over," Craig told them. "Come on in," he said as he moved aside to let them inside. They went inside and Craig shut the door. They took off their coats and hung them up on the hooks next to the door.

"It's good to see you Craig." Jack said. He leaned over and whispered in his ear, "But you look like shit."

"I know. Both Jen and I are exhausted. She just had out son and I was up all the time." Craig and Jack continued to talk and Joan and Brian went into the living room, seeing Jen holding Justin, looking down at him and smiling. He was awake and content. "Hey Jen," Joan said. Jen looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi Joan."

"You look tired," Joan said as she sat down, next to Jen.

"I am." Brian was standing in front of Jen, looking at Justin. Justin was looking at Brian. It seemed he tried to smile and reach out a hand to Brian. He let Justin grab his finger.

"Hi Justin. I'm Brian. I'm going to teach you all kinds of things when you get older." Jen and Joan watched Brian with Justin and smiled.

"Brian, would you like to hold him?" Jen asked him. Brian looked up and smiled.

"Yeah." Jen got up from the couch.

"Sit down there." Brian sat on the couch where Jen had sat. "Now, hold his head, yeah like that. You're a natural," she said as she put Justin in Brian's arms. Joan and Jen then went into the kitchen, where they found Craig and Jack.

"Hey, where's Justin?" Craig asked Jen.

"Brian's holding him in the living room."

Brian looked down at Justin as he held him. He smiled down at Justin. It felt nice to hold him. "We're going to have so much fun when you're older. I could teach you how to play soccer and baseball and football and tennis. I could also help you learn how to read and write and help you with school. We could hang out all the time." Justin seemed to try and smile at Brian while looking at him. The pacifier Justin was sucking on fell out of Justin's mouth and onto the floor. Justin looked like he was going to cry but Brian told him, "It's okay. I'll get it." It looked like Justin understood him and didn't look like he was going to cry. Brian panicked, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to risk dropping Justin to get his pacifier but, just like all babies, Justin wanted his pacifier and would cry if he didn't get it. Brian told himself that he wouldn't drop Justin. It was impossible to drop Justin. He carefully stood up and after making sure Justin was secure in his arm, bent down to get Justin's pacifier. He stood up and as he was giving Justin his pacifier, he saw Craig and Jack standing in the door way, looking at him. "His pacifier fell out of his mouth and on the floor. I knew he wanted it and I wanted to get it," Brian rushed out, to tell Craig.

"Woah, Brian. Calm down. It's okay." Brian breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down on the couch. Jack and Craig walked into the living and sat down on the couch. They turned on the television and watched football, since it was on.

_20 minutes later_

Jen and Joan were in the living room again, sitting in the arm chairs, Craig and Jack were still sitting on the couch watching football, and Brian was still sitting on the couch, holding Justin. Justin began to cry. His pacifier fell out of his mouth and landed on the floor. "Hey, what's the matter? You must be hungry. It's probably been a little bit huh?" Brian talked to Justin and it seemed to calm him but not much. "Could he be hungry?" Brian asked.

"Yes. It's time for him to eat." Jen went and got a bottle. When she came back she asked, "Would you like to feed him?"

"Yeah." Jen showed him how to feed Justin then let Brian feed Justin and Jen sat back down next to Joan.

"He's so good with Justin." Jen commented quietly to Joan.

"I know. He's such a natural. I hope he has kids of his someday. But not someday soon." They both laughed quietly at that.

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I finally got around to writing it. I don't really like this chapter and I'll probably be saying that about a lot of the stories and chapters I write. If you don't like this, then DON'T READ! Don't waste your time or my time with some stupid ass comment to trash this and shit. If you think I should change something let me know. If you want to help me become better writer, then give me tips. If not, that's okay too. I know I'm a bad writer but you know life, it's hard and I got a lot of shit to deal with right now. But I hope you enjoy this anyway. :) Okay, I'm done. **


End file.
